


They've Been Fuckin

by WeabooCreature



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Body Worship, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Morning After, Oviposition, Praise Kink, Sexting, Tentacles, age gap, ass eating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeabooCreature/pseuds/WeabooCreature
Summary: Hi I'm danni of imagine-nsfw-hetalia and I like to post cliffhanger smut





	1. Alfred/France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidental daddy kink slips

It was in the heat of the moment Alfred swore.

They had already talked about Alfred’s kinks but a daddy one? That had never been discussed which is why when Alfred practically screamed out papa during sex Francis was surprised. 

He chuckled, slowing his thrusts while Alfred buried his face in the pillow. It was bad enough that his kink was exposed but to be in doggy style, already so vulnerable to the man was a whole new level. 

“Oh? So I’m you’re papa now?” Francis asked, leaning over Alfred some earning an embarrassing groan. 

“It just slipped out okay! Don’t make it weird- Ah fuck!”

Alfred was met with a very harsh thrust, the hands on his hips gripping his plush skin and slamming back onto him. 

Francis bent over him as he sucked at the crook of his neck. “You sound so beautiful my dear, my baby crying out for his papa.” 

Alfred’s face went full red, about to say something before another loud cry of a moan slipping out with papa in it. 

He then covered his mouth to not be as loud though the bite at his ear made him yelp. “O-Ow.. Francis what the-”

Francis then stopped moving all together which made his darling lover whine. “Non. It’s papa now. Tell papa that you want him to fuck you and maybe he will.”

Alfred blinked. Oh geez he was speaking in third person. 

“Francis you can’t be serious right now.” It came out more like a desperate whimper as much. As embarrassing as it was, of it made him move again…

"I would never joke about this.” 

Alfred bit his lip and pushed his hips back, grinding against him and getting some courage at hearing Francis groan. 

“Please.. Please papa I want you to fuck me,” more subtle rocking. “I need you, please- Mmf!-” 

Alfred’s hands clenched at the blankets when the sudden harsh thrust came back and he was moaning all over again. 

“See? Was that so hard to say?” Francis grinned, kissing his cheek as he fucked Alfred to the point of tears, listening to him calling out papa or his name the whole time.


	2. Germany/Fem dom Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Fem dom, light bondage if you could handcuffs as that

Ludwig never was one to admit when he was overworking himself.

Ever since you and him had gotten together there wasn’t a day that’s gone by where you haven’t seen him come back home at least before twelve in the morning. It worried you to say the least.

Sure his work was important as he was the literal embodiment of Germany so he had things he needed to do. But this? For him to have bags and dark circles under his eyes every single day? That was too much and you knew that you had to help him go take a break every once and a while or else he would never do it for himself.

One day you devised a plan to pamper him the way he deserved. After all, what kind of wife would you be if you didn’t take care of your husband when he needed it most?

You weren’t dressed up too fancy but it was nice enough to entice him. When you heard him open the front door you felt your stomach tighten as a rush of adrenaline flow through you. It was now or never.

When he came through the bedroom door he saw you sitting at the edge of the bed with one leg crossed over the other looking at him with anticipating eyes. His face was flushed as he looked over your form.

“I um..” Ludwig didn’t know what to say.

You smiled at him and gestured for him to come near you. “Come sit on my lap, pet.”

This threw him for a loop. Your tone was soft enough to be mistaken as if you were suggesting but there was that underlying command that made his knees weak and send blood to his cock.

“I would crush you.” You scoffed at his excuse and narrowed your eyes at him.

“I don’t think I asked for you opinion,” You snapped. “Come here right now or else I’ll have you crawling on the floor begging to have the pleasure of touching me.”

This definitely had him hard in mere seconds.

Ludwig took careful hesitant steps towards you until there was no space left between you. He was forced to sit on your lap though it was easy to tell that he was holding up his own weight, his thighs on either sides of your own and unsure what to do with his arms. His expression was priceless.

Your hands worked to undo his shirt, taking it off slowly one button at a time, dipping your fingers in to feel over his chest. “You have been rather stressed mister,” He perked up, now a little embarrassed as he watched your delicate hands. “Think of this as an incentive for you to take better care of yourself.”

Ludwig scrunched his nose up at this. “I do take care of myself-” He gasped sharply. You had pinched your nails over his skin leaving two crescent shaped marks on him.

“Wrong. You’re not. And that.. That gets me really worried Lud.” You broke character for a moment.

It was then he could see just how much this had been affecting you. He never too much time to appreciate you being there for him and all you would do behind the scenes. Sure there was times where he would cuddle you and ask how you were doing but they were always interrupted by his work.

You sniffled lightly and he frowned, reaching to you and cupping your cheek. “I’m sorry. Things have been tough lately and I have never gotten to truly thank you for everything.”

With a dismissive wave you continued what you had been doing. “Hush now. It’s my turn to take care of you.”

Now came the fun part. You laid down on the bed, pillows piled up to comfort you and you rummaged around before hiding an object being your back. “Do you trust me?”

Ludwig immediately nodded. “Entirely.”

“Good.” He hovered above you, curious as to what you were up to before blinking at seeing the handcuffs. “Oh.”

You laughed. “Oh indeed. I’ve been known you were into these bad boys soo why not whip them out.”

He blushed once more and nodded again. “Don’t be shy Luds. Now, put your hands on the frame for me please. There’s a good boy.”

His wrists were bound to the head frame of the bed locking him in place. You laid beneath him, loving the view you got from your position and worked his pants off. It wasn’t much of a surprise to see a bulge hidden underneath and you traced over the outline of him.

A hiss of pleasure mixed relief came from him sending tingles to your heat. “I wonder how long you’ve been pent up.” You mused not expecting him to answer and slipped him out from under his briefs, stroking his full length only to stop occasionally to tease the slit.

You could hear the clinking of metal as his arms twists to get some leeway. Almost as if he thought he could somehow make you stop your games and give him what he so desperately wanted.

“Ah ah ah. Bad boy, if you want to cum you’ll have to stay still. Let me do all the work.”

Your chastising seemed to have work no matter how reluctant he was. His moans continued when you picked up the pace and each sound he released sent a gentle throb to your cunt, your thighs pressing together though it only seemed to make things worse.

A part of you was disappointed that you weren’t going to be able to make him cum first but the other part was thrilled to finally have him inside of you.

Shimmying out of your bottoms and underwear you grinned up at him. You kissed his chin, loving the needy look that suited him well and reaching over to the night stand for lube and applying it to the both of you. His hips lowered to meet yours and he bit his lip at seeing how perfectly ready you were for him.

“Shit-” Through bated breaths he slowly slipped himself inside of you. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders, needing to have something to hold onto as you mentally prepared yourself though nothing in your body prepared you for the sharp rough thrusts he gave you.

It felt like a matter of seconds until he growled out a few more curses and began fucking into you as if it was last moments he had with you. Each one left you wanting more, clawing at his back, high pitched moans and mewls seeming to egg him on.

Soon enough he was doing all the work as you laid there in pure bliss taking his harshness in stride. In between when Ludwig would catch his breath he would apologize though never dare to slow down.

“Shut up and keep fucking me.” You would always reply, happy to hear his throaty growl followed by his pulling out fully before filling you up to his balls.

Before you knew it you were crying out his name while each thrust brought you closer to the brink of release. Your eyes snapped open wide, back arching and you came over his cock, chest rising and falling quickly. He followed not long behind only giving you a barely there warning until doing the same though some of his cum ended up coating your thighs.

The two of you shared heavy kisses as you rode out your orgasms. He cleared his throat a minute later and glanced up to the handcuffs.

“I think you are forgetting something.” Ludwig smiled at you, wiggling his wrists and you giggled, taking the keys and unlocking them.

He rubbed his wrists and embraced you. His hugs always were your favorite part of cuddling. That and his huge warm hands.

“Can we please get clean first before we cuddle? I can feel your cum dripping out and as hot as it is, it’s gonna feel really unhot once it dries.” You teased and it send him red faced.

“O-Of course!” Before you knew it you were being carried to the bathroom where he lovingly cleaned your body, mumbling I love you whenever he could and would smile brightly when you returned it.


	3. Greece/GN Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> greece wakes up with his dick in you and drool on his shirt

It was embarrassing how often this happened if he was being honest. Even worse was that it’s seven in the morning, an ungodly hour despite it being the time normal people with fulfilling lives woke up at.

No no, they weren’t living life it its fullest but it was damn near close. Who wants a boring desk job when you could work from home fulled with cats, the love of your life, and the worlds fluffiest blanket. 

In the years that they’ve been together, he can count on both hands how many times he has woken up with them sitting snugly on his cock, hands gently gripping his shirt with some drool seeping into the material with some soft whimpers or giggles leaving them if he made the slightest movement. No matter how many times it happens he could never bring himself to fuck them while they’re asleep, they didn’t need to know about that kink, so he would wait with a half hard on that was a little uncomfortable when they felt even tighter when asleep for them to wake up.

It was torture if he was being honest but then again it took a lot of effort to fuck them awake so that was his only excuse to not do that.

Heracles hummed to himself as he would give a little wave to the cats that would walk through their bedroom, scratching their ears when they jumped on the bed before nudging them aside when he felt the heat around his cock tighten. “Fuck..” He brushed their hair away from their eyes, wiping the drool from the edge of their lips off with the blanket.

“Good morning.” He mused, smiling faintly at them as they streched and slumped back against his chest.

Their eyes narrowed and nuzzled their face on his chest. “That fucking window.. Babe can you close the curtains?”

He snickered. “I cannot.”

“Why not?”

“You’re sitting on my dick, dearest.”

“Oh.”

“Mhmm.”

They both shared a laugh, giving each other kisses and promising each other to not have another night where they get close to fucking but never actually doing it. He could count on both hands how many times they had made that promise in the years they have been together.

With a moment of silence passing by Heracles was the first to speak up again, hand resting on their hip.

“So.. Are you going to move?” 

They grinned, shaking their head. “Nah, you can though.”

He didn’t know what else he had expected. The both of them were equally lazy when it came to mornings like these. 

“Ten more minutes?”

“Fifteen.” 

“Fifteen it is.” 

They didn’t wake up until late afternoon.


	4. Denmark/M Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some sweet sweet muscle worship

Mikkel would never get used to how amazingly nice and lovey dovey his boyfriend could be. He was the sweetest little shit who would constantly kiss at his muscles or give him back massages then start complimenting him like crazy.

It of course would never bother him because who could say no to having someone shower him with love? Definitely not him. “Babe, since when did I start dating a total stud?” He had asked and Mikkel buried his face into the pillow under him, shirtless due to his boyfriends request who was wearing one of the Danes boxers and nothing else.

“Oh my god-” Normally he wouldn’t mind being complimented like this but how the other sounded when he would say it was so genuine and loving that it made his head spin. The other laughed by how red he got and leaned down to kiss the junction of his shoulder, wiggling his hips down onto Mikkel as he was sitting only inches above his ass.

Their size difference was one of the things that he loved so much. His hands were much larger than his lovers. Whenever he had gotten the chance to be touchy feely with Mikkel he would take it, kissing his hands and loving how red the blond would get.

“You’re so buff and strong and perfect to hold,” he continued as he made Mikkel stretch his arm out more towards him as he planted kisses starting from the top of his hand all the way to the flat surface of his elbow. “Absolutely perfect. You could squish me with these things.”

That made Mikkel flush even more at the very thought of having him being basically choked out, a dopey grin on his face with drool dribbling down the sides. He squirmed when he felt more pressure being added onto his half hard on, both from his boyfriend and from the constraint of the briefs.

He giggled and kept on, scooting down some to sit on his lap as he ran his hands down his chest and felt over the ridges and slight baby fat around his hips and lower belly. “Fuck I want to kiss you everywhere.” And he did just that.

The kisses were innocent as he peppered them from his midsection to his hips bones then back up. His hands were busy rubbing over his sides, smiling against his skin and whenever he would look up he could see Mikkel hiding his face behind his hands with a grin.

“Baby please you don’t have to.” He whined though laughed through it as well. All the love was so new to him and the fact that he seemed to not want anything sexual out of his made him feel all fluttery and bubbly. 

“Hush, I want to show you how much I love you.” 

“You’re so extra.” Mikkel then gasped when the other was sucking lightly at his skin, creating a small heart over his actual heart with a few of the marks much darker from him spending more time at his sensitive spots. He squirmed in his spot as he rocked his hips up to sooth his growing hard on but to no avail.

“I love you so much,” the smaller male said as he traced his finger over the small heart. “Everything about you I love. There’s nothing about you I don’t like even if I act like it.”

This caught Mikkel by surprise though he kept silent. “It’s not even about your body half of the time even if I pay so much attention to it. Your so lovable and nice and always wanting to make me feel better when I’m down, never thinking about what to get out of it and deal with my bullshit. I just- I just want to return the favor okay. Is that too much to ask?”

At this point the Dane was crying, sniffling and lips pursed together as he was hushed by a soothing voice. “Don’t cry baby, I mean it all. I love you so fucking much in every single way possible. Your dorky laugh, your bright smile, all the scars you have, how you hug me until I feel better, eyes that I swear were made by the gods themselves because there’s no way a normal human could have them.”

His cheeks were cupped as his tears were wiped away, a shower of kisses covering his face with a weak smile on his lips. “You really think so..?”

His boyfriend nodded without hesitation. “I know so.” His heart fluttered and a new wave of tears fell as he hugged him, holding so close that he wondered if he would end up squeezing him too hard.

After a while he had calmed down, eyes a bit puffy and arms refusing to go anywhere that wasn’t around the others waist. “I’m sorry for crying. No one really compliments me like that too often and I uh, haha I didn’t really know how to react.” He admitted with a sheepish smile.

His boyfriend scrunched his nose up at this. “Are you serious? In that case I’m going to do it more often. You deserve it all.”

Mikkel laughed and nuzzled. “So, you gonna help me with my problem you made from earlier or.”

There was a groan. “Just had to ruin the moment, huh.”


	5. 2p Germany/M Reader Oviposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> male reader uses eggs on 2p Germany!!!!!!! (oviposition so if eggs aren't your thing well ://)

He grinned as he watched the tough German whimpering underneath him as his hands gripped at the bedding below with hair a mess.

There was drool seeping from the ends of his lips, Lutz panting as he felt the large warm egg slip pass him and he threw his head back.  
“Oh fuck-” He groaned loudly, toes curling when the egg brushed right by his sweet spot, making him give out a deep throaty growl. “You’re a monster. Haah.. Making me lay here while you fill me with those things.”

His boyfriend hummed innocently as he leaned down to kiss at Lutz’s slightly puffy hole and smirk when he had shuddered. “I seem to remember you being up that you wanted to try this.”  
Lutz then blushed heavily though very thankful that he had given him a break to breath.

The egg layer was huge with the opening being virtually the size of his fish which was large enough on its own. But add the rather thick dildo attached to it? Fuck, Lutz had no idea how he haven’t passed out in his own cum.

His stomach was covered with drying cum and by now was having dry orgasm after the next. Glancing up weakly at his boyfriend he could see him adding another egg to the layer that was rather large compared to the others.

 _“Shit.”_ An inaudible whimper escaped his lips. There’s no way he could fit that. He had to know that right?

Seemingly sensing his lovers hesitation, he leaned down to kiss his scruffy chin up to his lips. “You’ll be fine, I know you can handle this. Just take this last one and we’re done,” Lutz perked up happily at this. “For now at least.” Of fucking course.

Lutz took a deep breath as he readied himself for the hard object and spread his legs out slightly then reached down to pull apart at his ass. “C-Come on them. Don’t keep me waiting.” 

At this his boyfriend chuckled, getting between his legs and slowly slipping the the same egg later inside as he thrusted it back and forth into him. 

He had never felt so full before. The sensation of having something like that inside of him, pressing up against other egg shaped objects that created a small indent in his stomach amazed him to no end. The hand in his stomach poked at the small bulge, cooing about how well Lutz had done thus far. 

“Here we go.” He whispered as he pressed at layer to push the egg in. It had went in much easier than the other but the expression Lutz had was priceless. 

A loud moan filled the air as he came over himself once more before slumping down onto the bed in a hot sweat. “N.. No more for now.. Oh fuck that’s a lot.” Glancing down at his stomach he couldn’t believe he managed to even fit that many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is old as shit so excuse how short it is and badly written and im so sorry bc i know for a fact someone is gonna get real confused as to who is doing what bc of all the he/him pronouns ble g


	6. Denmark/Norway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denmark really loves to bother Norway

“That paperwork looks awfully boring… Wouldn’t I look better on your desk?” Norway snapped his head up to the Dane next to him who was grinning like an idiot. 

Denmark simply hummed, rocking side to side on his feet. “What? Don’t give me that look. You know you don’t wanna do this shit.”

Norway breathed out shaking at the temptation of the offer but he had work to do that he wouldn’t want to do if they did _that._ “I have things to do.” He said as his chair was turned around so that he was facing the man. 

Denmark then moved in to sit at his desk with his legs parter in front of him as Norway moved to face him again. 

He grinned, head tilted to the side and letting the robe fall off of his shoulder showing off his bare chest and tight fitting briefs. 

“A little break wouldn’t hurt.” Denmark spread his legs out some more and chuckled when he heard the others breath hitch by it. 

“I..” Norway didn’t know what to do. Of course he wanted to indulge the man in whatever this was but maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to focus on him instead of his work. Maybe. 

“Well?” He pressed on and then gasped when he was pushed down onto the desk below him, arms hooking up and around Norways neck as he was attacked with hungry kisses. “Atta boy.” 

“Shut the fuck up.” Norway grumbled as he moved back some to slip his pants off, staring down at Denmark as he did so with his half hard on showing clearly against the fabric. 

Denmark then moved to take his briefs off and showed a cute little bow tied at the base of his cock. Norway arched a brow, making him get flustered. “Stop staring.” Denmark huffed. 

Norway rolled his eyes at this then moved to tug at the ribbon with he mans dick moving with it. “How can I not when your cute little cock is all tied up for me.” 

Denmark was anything but small if he was being honest though Norway knew just how much him talking like this worked on him. A little humiliation always got him more submissive anyways. 

“You were planning to do this all along, weren’t you?” Norway ran a slim finger up his length then made eye contact when he hadn’t gotten an answer. 

“I was.” He admitted and arched his back when he was squeezed roughly. 

“Disgusting. How long were you thinking about this while tying your pathetic little dick up like a toy. Can’t believe you.” Norway began pumping him, watching as he moaned and covered his face only for them to be pushed away. “No. You’re not allowed to hide now after you let yourself be so open to me.” 

Denmark let a whimper slip out as he bucked up into Norways hand as his movements stayed slow. “You’re going to cum by my hand and my hand only.”

Norway had only sped up slightly the entire time after taking pity on the man. Though it could have been that he was also turned on from how vulnerable Denmark was. Whatever the reason was, the man was about to cum any second now. 

Denmark reached out to grip at his lovers arm, a way of showing how close he was as he moaned and whined when the hand had moved. “Nooo.. Nor please I was so close!” 

He was then forcefully moved to lay on his stomach with his arms pulled back behind him, head shoved up and with something hard rubbing onto his ass. 

“Shut up. You talk too damn much.” Norway pulled at his hair again and the tip of his cock prodded at his entrance. 

Denmark bit his lip. “You’re learning. Now, stay still like the good slut that you are and enjoy what you’re given.”


	7. Netherlands/Nyo!Canada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sending nudes and lewd texts

Abel had been joking at asking her for nudes. It was four in the morning and he was tired, the text even being misspelled and sloppy with random spaces in between letters but here he was, looking at a photo of her shirtless.

It was a cute picture though. She was biting her lip with her breasts in full view and her pink nipples being the main attraction. 

_‘cute’_ Abel leaned back at his seat, by caring if anyone saw him on his phone because right now he had a girlfriend to pay attention to. 

_‘oh gosh honey please’_ This made him smile. He was certain that she was probably huddled up on their bed with the blankets around her and being a blushing mess by even doing that. 

_‘do you want me to send anything or’_ Looking up from the screen to shoo Bella away from him, saying for her to leave him alone and the Belgium women only snickered.

Still no reply. He chewed at his cheek before flinching when his phone vibrated. _‘ummmm maybe just the hickies I left on you?’_

She was fucking adorable holy shit. 

Moving his scarf out of the way, he took a picture of his exposed neck littered with hickies and light bite marks along with the faint red lip stick stains. 

Just to be a little shit he added, _'want me to show the ones you left on my hips?’_

The response was almost immediate with a 'yes’ and if they were face to face she would have squeaked it out.

This one needed a little more tact. He sunk down onto his chair, lifting his shirt up before giving up and sitting properly to take the picture. He got a few confused stares but they soon went back on their way to fighting.

_'how are they still there??’_ Abel chuckled at this. 

_'you did bite pretty hard last night’_

In return he got a picture of her full torso, a trail of hickies and light bruises starting from his collar, between and on her beasts then down to her hip bones. 

_'absolutely perfect in every way’_ He sent then added another. _'glad that those don’t fade away fast but then again i don’t really want them to. would rather everyone know that you’re with someone’_

There was a string of emojis from her end and he smiled fondly. He sent a few more risky ones upon her requests. 

Eventually it turned into her sending either videos or pictures of what she was doing then him praising her and saying what she should do. 

One was of her laying down on her back, panting heavily with one hand holding up her phone while the other one was off camera down below, moaning his name with little squeaks here and there.

_'good girl, you’re making daddy do proud of you baby. now, do you think you can hold out for a few more hours while daddy is in his meeting?’_ He sent, having to awkwardly hide his boner since he still was in public. 

_'mmm I don’t wanna but I will, just for you daddy but I expect a lot of kisses when you come back!’_

Abel chuckled, leaning back in his seat to pull his pants down to snap a quick one of the rather big bulge showing from his briefs. _'trust me baby we’re going to be doing a lot more than kissing’_

After that he set his voice aside as he ignored the texts he got from Maddie but he knew that she would follow what he said.


	8. Alpha!Canada/Omega!America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of a prompt thing for a/b/o stuff I did a while back

Matthew loved to kiss at Alfreda soft body. From his thighs to his stomach to his chest, everywhere was so soft and kissable with no complaints from his omega. 

“Mattie please-” Alfred laughed as he was pushed down onto the couch as Matthew was currently making a trail of kissed from Alfred’s hip bone down to his thighs where his shorts cut off at. 

Matthew simply smiled at his giggles and laughs. “What? I’m showing how much I love you. And your thighs. Gosh you’re thighs are the most perfect things in the entire world.” He praised as he landed sweet kisses then went to biting and suckling where he knew would get him to squirm. 

A soft gasp then more giggles. “Matt!” He reached down to rake his fingers through his hair, grinning down at him though flushed at him pushing his thighs apart. 

Matthew kept on as if nothing was different and mouthed over Alfred’s clothed member, knowing that he wouldn’t have anything underneath since it was hot inside. A small smirk played at his lips at hearing those delicious mewls. 

“Mattie, c'mon babe.” Alfred whined as he nudged him away slightly only to have Matthew spread his legs out more and close his eyes, focusing over his now hard on and pulled away when he tasted his pre cum. 

Matthews fingers messed with the hem of his shorts as if going to pull them down before looking up at Alfred. “Can I?” He asked and Alfred nodded.

“You kinda have to now that I’m hard~” Alfred purred slightly as the other slid his shorts down reveal Alfred’s cock with pre dribbling down the side and how wet the underside of his thighs had gotten. 

Matthew tilted his head, faking innocence as he propped Alfred legs up to expose his wet ass. 

“Oh Alfred,” he nuzzled him slightly as he rubbed over his entrance and felt at the slick making Alfred twitch. “Look at all the slick you got on your thighs. All from me kissing you too, how long have you been this pent up?” 

Matthew busied himself as licking off the intoxicating slick from his thighs while Alfred moaned and arched his back, pushing the others head closer to his leaking entrance that was just begging to be given attention. 

“Please- Alpha please touch me!-” Alfred called out. His chest was rising and falling at all the barely there touches he received that would never be enough for him to really cum from. 

Matthew hummed, moving further down his thighs and licking at all the slick and parted his ass to lap at him. The more he would suck the louder Alfred would get, moaning to the point of almost screaming his name as pleasure waves took over his body and was hot to the touch. 

When Matthew came up Alfred whined. “What do you want, Omega?” He asked, making Alfred fall deeper into his omega headspace and cling to him. 

“I- I want you to touch me.” He admitted and there was a possessive grip at his thigh. 

“And? That can’t be all.” 

Alfred bit his lip. “I want alpha to clean me from all of my slick and kiss and to.. Uh.” He stopped suddenly, his face going bright red ups his ears. 

Matthew squeezed his thigh the leaned over to kiss his cheek. “What was the last part? I can’t do what you want unless you tell me.” His voice was calm, loving and caring that made Alfred melt. 

“I want you to fuck me!” Alfred gushed out then covered his mouth right after, embarrassed that he had just said that but relaxed only a tiny butt when Matthew was smiling at him. 

Matthew kissed him fully then only parted away when he had left his omega breathless. “Should have said so sooner.”


	9. America/Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Alfred meets some tentacles and then gets some eggs in him that’s p neat. This is also really old so if it reads awkward im so sorry

It was the middle of the night when Alfred had felt something rubbing against his thigh. With a small groan, Alfred stirred in his sleep, sitting up and pulling the blankets off of himself to see something blue and black wrapping itself around his legs then thighs.  


“What the hell..” He mumbled sleepily as he pulled his glasses on to see the creature better. There had been two tentacles pulling his legs apart, leaving behind a see through blue slime on his skin then noticeable thicker tentacle was going up to rub his member through his boxers.  


This instantly made him perk up and pull his legs back. His eyes widened as the tentacles tightened when he had squirmed which only made Alfred struggle more. 

Alfred whined slightly as he watched yet another tentacle come closer towards his face, getting dangerously closer to his mouth. He kept his lips shut since he just knew what the thing had wanted from him by now. The slippery object pressed against his lips and he furrowed his eyebrows, glaring at until he yelped when he felt something wet slip into his boxers and rub his member.

“Fuck yo- mmf!” Before he could even finish what he was going to say, the tentacle was in his mouth and was going deeper into his mouth while the one in his boxers began to rub his member slowly.   


His legs were still held apart firmly then his arms were next to bound his hands together as he lay on his back. It didn’t take long for him to slowly get into the pleasurable feeling as a liquid filled his mouth. 

His body started to feel hot and sensitive as the aphrodisiac started to take its effect on him. He quickly relaxed into the slimy touch over him and sighed happily. A lazy smile made its way onto his face as he panted once the tentacle was out of his mouth, a transparent blue liquid connected to them.

“Not as bad as I thought it was.” He mumbled happily. The creature ended up pulling off his boxers as it let his hard member out in the open much to his delight since it was starting to hurt his erection.  


Alfred’s half lidded eyes watched as the tentacles carefully turned him around so that his ass was up as he laid down on his bed, legs spread apart widely and he shuddered at feeling the cool air on him.

One of the more thicker tentacles prodded his hole. He gasped sharply at the feeling as he rocked his hips down on the limb. It was already lubed so he wasn’t that worried about it hurting him.

His breath became staggered as he felt the thick tentacle insert itself inside of him harshly, making his back arch and claw at the bed underneath him. “Haah- F-fuck.. ” He moaned out once it began to thrust in and out of him quickly, more loud mewls of pleasure slipping out. 

“Yessssss.”” he called out in pure bliss, a lazy grin on his face as he pushed his hips back against the tentacle. “Mff-! Fuck yes- R-right there!;   


Alfred’s head was spinning as the intense pleasure was making him feel overwhelmed but in all the right ways. His back arched as his legs was parted farther apart and he could feel the tip of one of the limbs hitting his prostate and the other touching his stomach. 

He glanced down at himself and could see a small bulge pressing against his stomach, showing whenever the tentacle would thrust inside of him. 

The tentacle swelled deep inside of his inner walls, making Alfred shudder when he felt something burrow in him. He ignored it for now, catching his breath as the tentacle stayed still for whatever it was doing to him. 

He could see small objects pressing down on his stomach when he looked at it, more blue slime trailing down his thighs and ass. “Whoa..” He mumbled breathlessly.

The tentacle seemed to have stopped once he pumped its cum in him and slipped out. He gasped sharply when he felt the cool air hitting his loosened hole. 

Alfred fell back on his bed with his chest rising and falling slowly. The tentacle shrunk down slightly and curled around his stomach, rubbing his tummy which seemed to have grown a bit. 

He groaned when he saw this. “Imma have to work out tomorrow.” He mumbled to himself, the aphrodisiac wearing off my now then eventually falling asleep.


	10. alpha!spain/omega!romano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another old one that I decided to post. Shitty google translated Spanish because as easy as it is to speak it, I cant for the life of me write it out

Lovino didn’t know how much longer he could last without Antonio. The stupid alpha had been out out while he was at home setting up a neat for his heat, ignoring the slick running down his thighs until it just became too much. 

Pulling out his phone he bent over on the blankets, spreading his legs out and taking a picture of his leaking ass with his red face peeking a bit.

Sending it to him he began to jerk himself off in the meantime until he received a picture of a flushed face blurry Antonio, captioned with him saying he’s on his way. 

True to his word, Antonio rushed into the nesting room. Lovino was still on all fours as he was finger fucking himself, moaning out alpha or Antonio often and spread his legs out even further. 

“Come on alpha, get the fuck over here.” He said with a breathy laugh as he panted, his body tingling and parting his ass for Antonio who rushed over.

“Lo siento, Lovi.” Antonio mumbled as he took his ass into his hands and his breath hitched, the scent overwhelming as he watched slick leak out even more as he ran his fingers over his entrance.

Lovino gripped the blankets, raising his hips for him and burying his face into the sweet smelling blankets. “Te voy a pegar, get on with it already!” Lovino moaned out and shocking Antonio with him speaking Spanish but nodded instantly. 

Antonio licked over carefully, parting the cheek as half lidded green eyes glanced to Lovino then back down. He flicked his tongue before laping over the sweet intoxicating slick and slipping his tongue in to taste him more. 

With soft moans he pushed further in. Lovino was gasping at each touch and gripping the sheet tightly, arching his back as his hips backed back to Antonio. 

Antonio gripped at his hips and mouthed over him before pushing his tongue in and out quickly, eyes closed as he focused on making his omega feel good.

There were quick gasps of ‘oh fuck alpha’ or ‘mmm d-deeper’ to which he would always comply or no response, Lovino growing more needy as he reached a hand back to push his lovers head closer. 

The intoxicating scent of Lovino’s slick only made the alpha more greedy as his tongue swirled deep inside of him, reaching as far as it could go before it was accompanied by a finger, earning him a high pitched mewl. 

“Oh fuck! T-Toni there! Haaah shit fuck- Keep going alpha-” Lovino had long since given up on trying to keep silent as more and more loud moans fell from his lips, thighs trembling from the pleasure added by Antonio’s fingers and tongue. 

Antonio would only part away to catch his breath though the desperate whimpers from Lovino made him never want to stop. “Vas a ser la muerte de mí.” He growled out, gripping his thighs hard enough to leave behind faint fingernail marks and bruises. 

Lovino laughed weakly, turning his head to meet the other with a flushed expression. “Todavía me amas.” This made Antonio groan then plant kisses over his omega’s ass, mumbling soft praises in Spanish and English. 

“Es cierto que no lo negaré.” Antonio then pushed him down onto the bed before flipping him over as he kissed over his neck down to his collar bone.  


It was obvious how turned on his was but how could he not show how much he loved his mate. They nuzzled each other lovingly, a smile tugging at Lovino’s lip at hearing Antonio sweet talk him some more.

“When did you learn Spanish?” Antonio asked as he glanced up at the other and he shrugged.   


“Our languages aren’t that different,” Lovino said simply before grinning a bit, running his fingers through Antonio’s hair. “Besides, you get even more horny when I talk in Spanish.”  


Antonio laughed brightly and leaned up to kiss him, Lovino wrapping his arms around his neck along with his legs going around Toni’s hips. “How sneaky.” 

Lovino rolled his eyes and grinded their cocks together, already feeling how much Antonio was twitching and leaking pre. “Enough fluff. I want you to fuck me already and I want it hard.” He bit along the crook of his alpha’s neck to tease him as he rocked his hips against his. 

A low groan left Antonio as he pinned his lover onto the bed and positioned himself in. “With pleasure.”


	11. Nyo!France/F!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another oldie with those two mandatory years of French kicking in

Marianne never lost her calm. For as long as you have known her you have never seen her ever cry or squirm to the point of begging. Until now that is.  


She had her thighs squished together as the vibrator was at its highest setting in her wet heat, head thrown back and gripping at the blankets as she would moan out your name.

Her high pitched gasps escaping her no matter how hard she helped it with pleasure tears welling up at her eyes and each small wiggle of her hips would result in the vibe going deeper in and arch her back.

“Mon amour s'il vous plaît!~” Her body was trembled as she shuddered whenever your hands would run over her body, fingers lightly pinching over her already hickie covered chest and massaging over her breasts.  


More broken French continued to leave as her pants grew heavier and was a clear sign that she was so close to her end. 

“What is it, Mari?” You smiled sweetly at her and she didn’t have the energy to respond as tears fell down her cheeks. “Use your words.”  


When she parted her lips, more loud moans came out instead and her free hand reached over to grip at your arm. “S'il vous plaît! P-Please I need you so badly! I’m so close mmf- So so close~” 

You bit your lip at seeing her in such a vulnerable needy state that you just had to give her what she wanted. Taking the vibe out you let her catch her break before hovering over her body, kissing her chest then up to her jaw and lips. 

You then moved the vibe back in with a sharp mewl like gasp from her as you thrust it, rocking your body along with the speed and listening to her beautiful moans.


	12. 2p Italy/M Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short as shit but decent I guess

Luciano has your head pressed on a pillow. No, not pressed, suffocating you with a pillow. 

He’s pounding into you with the full intent of breaking this damn bed with how hards he has it shaking at the sheer force of his thrusts. You’re naked body is hunched over itself, cock leaking pathetically as it sways with each devastating pound over and over and over again. Luciano has a tight grip on your hair as he pushes your head further into the mattress only ever pulling you up with a gloved hand to hear you beg for more. Beg for him to fuck you harder and spank your ass and to fuck you like the good little boy you are for him. 

He would do you one even better. Much to your dismay, he would slow down his thrusts to lift your head up and have you take off his left glove. A satisfied moan leaves him when he feels your teeth brush against his skin. He might smack your face lightly if you decide to be a suck up and try to bring his fingers into your mouth. 

With the glove gone he now has his hand free to do whatever he wishes. He adjusts himself as he forces your back to arch for what comes next but you being the sweet toy you are already have yourself in a more than willing position for him. 

His arm wraps underneath your stomach, brushing his fingers on your sweaty body before trailing down to where your hard cock is. A single finger traces your length from your balls all the way up to the tip. He clicks his tongue saying, “My, my, my.. You’re already leaking pre cum for me. Are you that turned on for me, my pet?” 

His voice is right besides your ear making you gasp at his hot breath. Your hair is pulled harshly. “That isn’t a proper answer.”

You frantically nod your head. “Yes sir.” You swallow as he plays at the tip more. 

“Good. I would hate for all my efforts to please you to be lost,” his thrusts gain speed and his hand fully wraps around your dick. “Now, I’m going to stroke you until I cum and only then will you get to cum as well. Do you understand?”

A particularly rough pound ends the sentence. “Ah-! Yes sir!”


	13. 2p Russia/2pEngland face fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An oldie, probably not a goodie

“Good boy,” Oliver cooed as he watched the black haired man rise and lower onto his cock. “You’re doing so well.” 

Viktor had his hands resting on Olivers thighs as his half lidded eyes would glance up at the man then down to his dick. 

Oliver was praising him as he stayed at his own slow pace, carefully rocking his hips up to meet his mouth and would always apologize when he would hear him gag. 

As much as Viktor loved how sweet he was being, he wanted more. He wanted Oliver to be rough with him for once instead of acting like he was some fragile creature. 

Pulling up and off of him, he wiped his slightly puffy lips from being down there so long. “Something wrong, darling?” Oliver asked, worry flashing over his features. 

“No no, nothing’s wrong! I just..” Fuck how was he going to explain that he wanted Oliver to choke him with his dick? “Can you be a little more.. Forceful?” 

Oliver blinked, looking utterly confused by the question which made Viktor blush and look away from him. 

“Never mind. It was a stupid question just forget it.” He mumbled then was pulled up for a kiss on the cheek. 

“It’s fine love, I’m more than happy to do whatever you’d want.” Oliver reassured with his sugar sweet smile. 

Viktor bit his lip. “You sure?”

“Of course! Now, by forceful do you mean me pushing you and being rough?” Oliver asked as if it was casual conversation.

Viktor nodded. “Yes. Rough would be nice. Rough would be amazing.”

Oliver grinned then gave a quick peck to his forehead before shoving his head back down in front of his cock, pre leaking from the tip and Viktors eyes widened slightly. 

“Rough is what you’ll get then. Now, you know what to do slut.” Oliver waited for him to at least have the head in his mouth before pushing him all the way down to take his length. 

Viktor let out a muffled yelp when it had hit the back of his throat, his fingers digging at Olivers thighs, breathing slowly through his nose. 

The pressure on the back of his head back him excited along with the smell from Olivers musk, taking a full inhale from him and he could already see stars. 

Soon enough he didn’t have control over what he did asides from keeping his mouth open. All he was reduced to now was a fuck toy for a Olivers dick and holy shit did Viktor love it. 

His harsh thrust never fails to cause him to gag a tiny bit as his jaw began burning, constantly being reminded to not use his teeth as the grip on his hair would grow tighter. Oliver would shove his head up and down, the fast pace making him woozy as he would be forced to stay at the base, his chin resting on his lovers balls and have a nose full of pubes. 

When he was allowed to come up for air he looked a mess. His hair was sticking out everywhere, drool dripping from the side of his mouth with pre mixed on, puffy lips parted as he stared up at Oliver with a whoreish expression. 

Oliver was panting as he was still so close to his climax though his domination could only last for so long. “Haah.. Look at you, so happy so be used up as nothing more than a fuck toy.” He purred, running his thumb over his bottom lip. 

Viktor seemed to automatically suck at the thumb with his tongue swirling all around, eye contact never breaking as he took it in all the way to the knuckle before parting with a soft ‘ah’.

Oliver tilted his head as he watched. “Cockslut.” Was all he said before roughly bringing his head back down to fuck his face again, much more unforgiving this time around as he payed little attention to how Viktor was doing asides from his broken moans. 

With a few more thrusts he came, letting him move away with most in his mouth, some landing over his pale face and he reached to wipe it away. 

“Came a lot once again.” Viktor hummed, licking it off his fingers making Oliver blush. 

“Oh hush.” Oliver cleaned him off so they could properly cuddle.


End file.
